


KakaAnko Week 2018

by benasabrina



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakaAnko Week 2018, kakaanko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benasabrina/pseuds/benasabrina
Summary: A collection of stories for the first ever KakaAnko week event! Each chapter is a different prompt~





	KakaAnko Week 2018

Traveling the different lands to combat enemies can be tedious work, especially when you are a wizard. It’s even more tedious when you have to travel with a knight of sorts. 

Adjusting his hat, Kakashi glances behind him. His lone black eye gazes at the purple-haired knight and he sighs faintly. “It would be much faster if I were to travel alone, Anko.” The wizard then adjusts his mask and fixes the long bangs blocking the left side of his face. “I don’t get why the queen said I needed a bodyguard. I’ve been fine before.”

Taking a bite of some of her tarts, Anko smirks and gives his back a nice smack. “Oh come off it, Kakashi. You enjoy my company, don’t you dare deny it.”

Grumbling a bit, he just nods slightly. “Okay, you got me there. It actually is nice having someone to talk to on these long journeys. But, did you have to bring your dragon with you?”

“Shh… don’t let Ao hear you! She has feelings you know!” Anko looks to the snake-like dragon and pats its side. “He didn’t mean it.” She watches as the snake protrudes her tongue then makes a soft groaning sound. “I know, I know. He may like me, but he’s working the courage to like you too, girly. He doesn’t understand dragons yet. Give him time.” 

Scrunching up his face, Kakashi looks forward down the dirt paved road ahead of them. “Let’s stop messing around and actually get to Kaze no Kuni. Their ruler is expecting us for the peace treaty two days from now.”

Anko nibbles on some of her tart and shrugs. “Fine fine… Lead the way, oh mystical one.”

“Is that really necessary? You don’t have to call me that, Anko.”

She smirks and throws her armored arm around his neck gently. “That’s not what you told me to do last--”

His eyes go wide and he immediately shushes her. “Don’t say that! I mean… last night was amazing…”

“Mhm. Now, mystical one… It’s time to wake up.”

Just then, he’s hit with a terrible headache and his world nearly goes white. Did… he hear her correctly? Blinking a few times, Kakashi shakes his head. His vision returns to normal. The same knight is to his left and she has a quizzical look on her features. “I… what did you say?”

Anko snorts and takes a few steps towards him, kisses his cheek, and points in the direction they are trying to go. “I said, it’s time to get moving, Kakashi. You’re the one who said we’re on a time restraint and that this deal between Kaze no Kuni and our land needs to happen or else an all out war will happen.”

Taking in a deep breath, he nods. “Yeah…” He must have heard her wrong. Why would she tell him to wake up? He’s already awake after all. Rubbing his eye with the back of his hand, he sets forward forgetting about how his partner told him to wake up.


End file.
